His Smile
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: Uma tentativa de suicidio mudou tudo. Ela viu pela primeira vez o sorriso dele e bom, digamos que ela queria ver de novo e de novo e pelo resto da vida. XD
1. His Smile I

_Oi Gente maravilhosa._  
_Ja viu os dias maravilhosos que estao a dar em portugal?_  
_Ta chovendo gente, que lindoo._  
_Nao considero essa fic um drama, nao gosto muito de drama._  
_enfim, espero que goste._

* * *

Chuva forte lá fora, barulho das trovoadas dentro da pequena casa dos Clearwater.  
Sue e Seth super bravos pela tentativa de suicídio de Leah, de visita a mais de 5 horas na casa dos Black.  
Leah quieta sentada no sofá com os pulsos enfaixados, no seu pequeno mundo onde ninguém pode entrar, lá é feliz, por uns momentos, antes de Jacob Entrar feito um louco, quase arrancando a porta junto, todo molhado com um olhar frio e cara de bravo.  
- Que foi? – Pergunta Leah ainda com o coração aos pulos pelo susto da porta a bater com toda a força.  
- Que foi? Você esta com algum problema? – Jacob começa a gritar e a tremer.  
- Eu não, e você? Responde Leah a segurar o riso pela cara de jacob.  
- Eu não tenho problema nenhum, mas você deve ter. Que ideia Idiota foi essa de tentar se matar? – Gritou.  
Leah tentou no começo da manha se matar, cortando os pulsos, claro que ela sabia que não ia resultar por culpa dos genes dos lobos que a fazem se curar rapidamente, mas não custa tentar, Sue entrou para por toalhas limpas e viu Leah deitada na sua banheira cheia de água com o pulso ainda a pingar e ficou furiosa, quase teve um treco e logo chamou Carlisle que veio a correr, isso claro, depois de um sermão de quase 20 minutos.  
Não foi a primeira vez que fez isso, só foi a primeira vez que foi apanhada!  
Malditas toalhas.  
- Isso não é problema teu. – Disse a olhar para o chão.  
- É sim! Ainda sou o teu Alfa. – Continuou gritando.  
- Oh poderoso Alfa, vai fazer o que? Me bater é? – Riu debochada.  
- Se pudesse era o que faria, mas a sue me proibiu. – Disse frustrado.  
Leah se calou, isso era tão chato, ela nem se quer chegou perto da morte, não viu a sua vida passar a frente dos seus olhos graças a deus, isso iria deprimi-la na hora da própria morte, foi só um corte, um pouquinho fundo que sangrou durante uns minutos.  
- Poderias ter pensado um pouco em nos antes de fazer isso. – Disse jacob se jogando no sofá que estava a frente de Leah.  
- Ah sim? Devia? – Perguntou olhando para os pés.  
- Sim, devias. – Disse olhando para o teto.  
- Jacob, me diz uma coisa. – Perguntou baixinho.  
- Claro. – Respondeu como se fosse óbvio.  
- Porque eu pensaria em vocês a dar um descanso a minha vida, se vocês nunca pensam em mim? – Responde ainda mais baixo.  
Jacob a olhou e voltou a olhar para o teto, realmente nunca ninguém pensa em Leah e quando pensa ou é para falar mau ou para ter pena pela vida miserável que ela tem.  
- Isso cansa. – Ela desabafou.  
- O que? – Jacob perguntou.  
- Ter todos contra mim - Respondeu com uma risada seca.  
- Eles não estão contra ti. - Jacob disse.  
- Mas ninguém gosta de mim, cansa na mesma! – Disse.  
Jacob poderia jurar que viu uma lágrima se formar nos olhos de Leah, mas logo que olhou de novo não tinha nada lá, continuavam os mesmos olhos castanhos que agora tinham um brilho diferente, diferente de todos os que alguma vez recebera, logo ela olhou para os pés.  
Jacob levantou num pulo, se ajoelhou no chão, colocou a mão no queixo dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele.  
- Eu gosto de você. – Disse e logo deu um sorriso gigante, daqueles que diz "Eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes".  
Leah sorriu, o brilho dos olhos voltou e ela soube que foi nesse dia que ela se apaixonou por um sorriso, o sorriso dele.

* * *

_Gente eu **nao** quero dar bronca em ninguem mas **chamar a atençao**..._

_Pensa comigo...._

_Voce gosta de receber Review?_

_Claro que gosta..._

_Entao nos todas gostamos..._

_se voce **deixar review**, para alem de eu **responder directo pra voce **eu vou **dar uma olhada nas tuas fic`s** e **deixar reviews **tambem._

**_Entao se voce quer Review, Deixa uma Review...._**

_Mesmo que nao tenha gostado, diz "Acho que poderia ter ficado melhor" ou "Ta uma Mer**" ou " Voce acha que sabe escrever?"_

_Ou deixa um comentario bom e bonito! Acredita em mim._

_Bjinhos gente bonita....  
_


	2. His Smile II

_Oi gente._

_Bom como eu tive acho que 7 reviews no capitulo passado._

_e algumas meninas pediram continuaçao._

_eu sou muito simpatica viu._

_entao eu vou continuar.... XD_

_Nota I: eu nao disse no capitulo passado mas isso se passa no meio do livro Eclipse._

_Nota II: O que eu disse no capitulo passado ainda conta._

_Quer comentario? entao comente..... _

* * *

Dias se passaram depois do pequeno incidente.

Leah já completamente curada dos pulsos, somente deles, seu coração continuava quebrado e sua mente perturbada, aquele sorriso, não saia da sua mente desde aquela noite.

Seu rosto agora sem expressão, sua tristeza visível.

A batalha na clareira estava prestes a começar. Leah ouviu a conversa de jake com bella, bella agonizando com a chantagem de jake, como ela pode acreditar que ele iria mesmo se sacrificar nessa batalha, como ela é burra.

E pior que isso, Leah viu o beijo, ouviu jake sussurrar "podes fazer melhor que isso bella" depois de um pequeno beijo. Logo a dor veio trazendo consigo a tristeza de ver jake beijando a tonta da bella.

Leah, nessa luta teria mais uma chance de sair dessa porcaria de mundo.

Não se transformou, não queria que ninguém soubesse de mais uma das suas tentativas de suicídio.

Morrer é tão fácil, ah tantas maneiras, não para um transformo.

A batalha estava a 5 minutos de começar, jake estava com um sorriso estúpido na cara antes de se transformar, Leah esperou, todos já estavam transformados, alguns olhavam para ela a espera da sua transformação.

Começou a cantarolar mentalmente para tirar os planos da cabeça, ninguém podia saber.

_"O Cravo brigou com a rosa_  
_Debaixo de uma sacada_  
_O Cravo ficou ferido_  
_E a Rosa despedaçada_  
_O Cravo ficou doente_  
_A Rosa foi visitar_  
_O Cravo teve um desmaio_  
_A Rosa pôs-se a chorar"_

Logo se transformou, ainda cantando repetidamente a mesma música. Muitos "Pirou de vez" soaram na sua cabeça, mas ela não ligou, continuou cantando a música. Os pensamentos de jake na cabeça de Leah eram perturbantes, quase se desconcentrou quando o pensamento de jake beijando bella entrou na sua cabeça, então cantou mais alto.

Logo foram atacados por muitos vampiros, bastante jovens e alguns bonitos, Leah observava a luta, estavam todos muito ocupados com os seus próprios pensamentos que não iriam ligar aos dela. (Sim, nessa batalha poderiam ouvir todos os pensamentos pela cabeça do alfa)

Se meteu entre dois vampiros, não tinha como sair ilesa dali.

Na verdade tinha, se o idiota do seu alfa se metesse na briga, no final dela na verdade, e fosse cilindrado por um vampiro. Leah foi atirada contra uma árvore quando ouviu o uivo de dor do seu alfa. Logo perdeu os sentidos.

Leah acordou na sua cama, não sabe como na forma humana, coberta com uma manta vermelho vinho. Se sentiu preocupada, o seu alfa poderia estar morto agora, por sua culpa.

Levantou da cama em um pulo e logo se arrependeu, suas costelas estão enfaixadas, provavelmente algumas costelas partidas e o pulso dolorido.

Colocou a primeira roupa que achou…ok! A segunda… um shortinho jeans curtos e simples, uma t-shirt branca com imagens abstractas na estampa e um chinelinho estilo gladiador, prendeu o cabelo em um meio rabo-de-cavalo.

Correu o mais rápido possível, devido a suas costelas partidas não foi muito rápido, chegou na casa dos black e se dirigiu a janela do quarto dele. Olhou de relance lá para dentro e sentiu raiva.

Bella estava lá, como sempre se lamentando pelo sofrimento do grande alfa, se lamentando por não o amar suficiente para ficar com ele. Sempre o edward.

Falaram da irresponsabilidade de Leah ao se meter com dois vampiros, nessa hora Leah apertou tanto as unhas na palma da mão que sentiu a ardência e algum sangue escorrer.

Ficar escondida na janela do jacob não era o seu lugar preferido, mas preferiu ouvir tudo.

Dessa vez ela aprendeu.

Se apaixonar só trás problemas.

Jacob já estava bem acompanhado, saiu de fininho e quando passou a frente da casa Billy apareceu na porta.

- Leah, esta tudo bem? – Perguntou chegando mais perto.

Leah secou as lágrimas e se recompôs.

- Esta tudo óptimo Billy. – Respirou fundo, não sabia esconder muito bem suas frustrações com Billy ou com seu pai. – Eu só vim ver como o jacob estava, a culpa foi minha sabe, mas parece que ele já esta acompanhado. – Não se percebeu que estavam a andar, mas já estavam na porta da casa e a se sentar em um banquinho que avia do lado de fora.

- Ah, percebo. – Respondeu Billy baixinho.

- Percebe o que Billy? – Perguntou agora olhando para o meio sorriso que ele deu.

- Você se apaixonou de novo. – Disse ele muito baixinho para que somente ela pudesse ouvir.

- O QUÊ? – Não pode evitar gritar, em alguns minutos bella já estaria ali para ver o que era.

- Leah, não tente esconder, vi ciúmes no teu olhar. – Respondeu

Leah não pode evitar sorrir, seu pai teria dito a mesma coisa. Logo Billy se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço apertado, por uns momentos se lembrou de como era ser feliz, logo aquela voz estragou tudo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou bella, Billy riu-se e soltou-se de Leah que serrou os punhos.

- Não foi nada bella, já de saída? – Perguntou Billy.

Leah olhou para ele, ele sorriu, bella ficou vermelha e deu um breve tchau. "Sim, Cai fora perua" pensou Leah.

- Também vou indo. – Disse Leah se levantando.

- Não, você tem que falar com o jake, querida. – Disse Billy já segurando a sua mão e a levando pelo pequeno corredor.

Leah não percebeu o que fazia por uns momentos, acordou quando Billy fechou a porta.

- Leah o que faz aqui? – Perguntou jacob meio sentando, enfaixado em quase o corpo todo.

- Hm…o Billy… me obrigou a entrar. – Disse mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

Leah se aproximou da janela, não iria chover, não hoje.

- Eu peço desculpas, estas assim por minha culpa na verdade. – Disse rápido se virando para ele, Jacob não se mexeu muito, sorriu.

- Ficou louco foi? – Perguntou Leah chegando mais perto para ver as caixas dos remédios. – Eu to aqui falando que você quase morreu por minha culpa e você sorriu, é muito idiota mesmo.

Jacob riu-se, um riso doloroso. Leah bufou.

- Você pediu desculpas. – Ele disse depois de uns minutos.

- Eu sei quando erro, Okey! – Disse. – To indo, as melhoras jake.

Se posicionou, pronta para saltar aquela janela que nem 1 metro tinha mas….

- Leah. – Ele chamou, ela se virou e olhou para ele. – Sabe eu to aqui todo dolorido, modéstia a parte por sua culpa, você podia pelo menos me ajudar com alguns afazeres. – Disse risonho

- Como é que é? – Resmungou ela.

- Tipo, você podia me ajudar a comer, a me ajeitar na cama, a tomar banho…

- Ta brincando? Né! – Disse saltando de novo para dentro do quarto.

Ele abanou a cabeça a dizer que não! Leah bufou, se lembrou das juras de amor dele por bella.

Se colocou de novo na janela, o sorriso de jake morreu.

A vingança serve-se fria e a dele foi servida congelando.

- Chama a bella. – Leah disse e saltou, mas pode ouvir ele bufar.

Nesse dia Leah aprendeu que homem nenhum tem o controle, não sobre ela.  
(N.A/Sobre mim também não…XD)

Mas o sorriso continuava lá, vagando pela sua mente de dia e nos seus sonhos de noite.

* * *

_Bom gente...._

_eu continuo se voce comentar, sim! _

_Bjinhos _


	3. His Smile III

_Oi gente...._

_Eu to doente mas muito feliz._

_Tive 7 comentarios de meninas muito lindas no cap anteror._

_Obrigado de novo meninas._

_Aqui ta mais um....._

_Eu queria muito chegar a 23 reviews._

_Bjinhos _

* * *

Os dias ficaram piores desde que o convite da bella chegou na casa dos Black.

Jacob quase foi embora, _quase_. Seth foi atrás dele e o convenceu que é melhor ele encarar isso logo. Fugir nunca foi uma solução, nem agora nem nunca.

Leah não sai de casa pra nada. Já não vai a escola, diz que ta muito bem em casa e que pode terminar a escola daqui a alguns anos. Tal como Jacob.

_(N.A/Quem me dera poder dizer isso.)_

Leah como sempre deitada no sofá da sala, com um pote de pipocas doces na mão, daquelas bem vermelhinhas e um copo grande de guarana Brasil em cima da mesa de centro.  
Na televisão nada mais nada menos que "P.S I love you".

_(N.A/ Eu choro durante o filme todo, incrível)_

- Sabe Leah eu acho que você esta doente. – Disse Seth se sentando ao lado da irmã.

- Aí sim porque? – Perguntou desinteressada a olhar para o ecrã.

- Porque você não sai de casa e não para de ver esses filmes. – Disse pegando um monte de CDS que estavam ao lado do DVD.

- Primeiro eu to de férias. – Disse tirando o monte de CDS da mão de seth. – Segundo eu vejo os filmes que eu quiser, terceiro não se mete na minha vida e quarto some daqui. – Disse enfiando uma mão cheia de pipocas na boca.

Seth resmungou um pouco e saiu dali. Provavelmente foi ter com os amigos da escola.

Leah sabia ser muito anti-social quando queria, afinal isso é fácil. Por vezes é só fingir que esta a dormir, quem seja terá pena de você e te deixara a dormir, outras vezes podes por os fones nos ouvidos, a pessoa vai falar pra caramba, você põe no máximo, ela vai ficar com raiva e vai embora, _(N.A/ conselho: Não faça isso com a sua mãe, pela sua segurança. XD)._

Leah viu o filme e mais alguns e logo quis dar uma voltinha na praia.  
Colocou um vestidinho simples e uns chinelos.

Saiu de casa, não falou nada a sua mãe que sorria como uma boba.  
Já era quase noite, pode ver o por do sol, sentou-se na areia fofinha e ainda quente.

Nada melhor para esvaziar a cabeça olhando para o nada, ouvindo as ondas do mar sentada na areia.

Só não podia adivinhar que não foi a única a tentar esfriar a cabeça, a olhar para o nada e a andar na praia.

Jacob black estava ali. Tremia um pouco nas mãos. Afinal era hoje.

Bella estava lá casando, feliz da vida com o homem perfeito para ela, edward Cullen.

_(N.A: Eu não acho, mas Okey)_

Jacob chegou perto de Leah e se sentou.

- O que faz aqui Leah? – Perguntou apertando um pouco de areia.

- Ah, eu to aqui pensando em como a minha vida é perfeita, nas borboletas azuis que entraram no meu quarto hoje, em como o meu namorado me realiza, coisas banais. – Disse sarcástica – E você?

- É hoje! A bella esta se casando. – Lamentou-se jacob não respondendo a pergunta.

- Olha que legal, ela lá toda feliz e você aqui se remoendo por dentro. – Levantou-se. – Deixa de ser burro Black.

Leah se pôs a andar para o caminho contrário de casa, Jacob percebeu, ela se dirigia para a falésia.

- Leah, a sua casa é pro outro lado. – Jacob gritou tentando parecer o menos interessado possível.

Leah não chegou a se virar e gritou de volta. – Eu sei jacob. – Ela se virou e olhou para ele. – Eu não vou para casa. – Gritou, virou e começou a andar.

Jacob correu até ela, Leah bufou de impaciência, mas não disse nada.

Andaram em silêncio, logo chegaram a falésia, Leah chegou a beira, jacob esta preocupado mas deixou, logo ela se senta na beira para alívio de Jacob.

Jacob se sentou ao lado de Leah, ela se sentiu feliz por isso, mas tentou não demonstrar.

- Porque você não vai lá estragar o casamento dela? – Perguntou Leah.

- Leah aquela casa ta cheia de vampiros se você se lembra. – Disse jacob.

- Meu deus, jacob Black esta com medo. – Leah fez cara de assustada. – Por favor alguém chame um médico! – Gritou para o nada e começou a rir

_(N.A: Piadinha sem graça)_

Jacob deu um pequenino sorriso e Leah parou de rir.

- Não pensou em tentar? – Perguntou Leah.

- Não. Ela escolheu a ele. – Respondeu jacob cabisbaixo. – E você porque não estragou o da Emily no mês passado? – Terminou olhando para ela.

- Porque eu não amo mais o Sam e mesmo que amasse eu sou superior a isso. – Disse simplesmente.

Jacob olhou para ela e ela para ele, ambos deram um pequeno sorriso triste.

Jacob viu como Leah é especial nessa noite. Enxergou o que mais ninguém consegue ver.

Uma Leah cheia de brilho.

* * *

_Bom meninas nao me abandonem agora viu!_

_Alguma sugestao para o esclarecimento, a declaraçao e o fim, porfavor me deixem em review._

_Os vossos pedidos sao ordens pra mim. _

_Bjinhos _


	4. His Smile IV

_Oi gente...._

_Desculpem a demora._

_Tem acontecido muita coisa._

_Dá para acreditar que num jogo da escola mergulhei no alcatrao?_

_Me lasquei toda, precisa ver o meiu braço. hehe XD_

_Tive baile, foi muito divertido, e tava cheia de preguiça._

_Sao os motivos da minha demora._

__

Entao, Leia e me deixe uma review....XXDD

_

* * *

_

1 Mês depois.

Jacob procurando uma maneira diferente e bonita de dizer que gosta de Leah está pensativo no chão do seu quarto, sem sucesso.

- Jacob vem almoçar. – Grita Billy da cozinha.

Jacob se dirigiu a cozinha desanimado, sentou na pequena mesa de madeira ao lado de Billy.

- Qual é o problema filho? – Pergunta Billy interrompendo a sua refeição.

Jacob levantou a cabeça, olhou para o pai e respondeu. – Sabe pai…. Como você falou para a mãe que gostava dela? – Terminou com uma grande arfada de ar.

- Éramos muito novos quando nos conhecemos, primeiro tivemos as nossas diferenças, discussões, eu não percebia porque ela não gostava de mim e fazia algumas… travessuras para ela reparar em mim.

- E então? Você já gostava dela? – Perguntou jacob se esquecendo da comida que esfriava no seu prato.

- Certo dia a mãe dela faleceu por alguma doença que não cheguei a saber, fiquei preocupado e tentei falar com ela.  
Ela não quis me ouvir, não quis ouvir ninguém, virou uma autêntica anti-social. Começou a fazer loucuras e a querer adrenalina….

- Tipo bella. – Comentou jacob a parte da adrenalina.

- Enfim, ela deixava o pai dela realmente preocupado, então ele me pediu para passar algum tempo com ela, para protege-la, então eu o fiz de má vontade no começo mas logo vi como ela era especial, era perfeita.

- E como falou isso para ela? – Perguntou jacob esperançoso.

- Na noite de pascoa, fomos dar um passeio e eu disse. - Terminou sonhador.

Jacob avaliou a situação, a pascoa ainda estava muito longe, mas já tinha algo na mente.

- Disse o que? – Perguntou tentando manter a conversa.

- Disse "Sarah, Eu te amo", e por incrível que pareça ela começou a chorar, desde ai nunca mais nos separamos, até ao incidente.

Billy ficou um pouquinho abalado com as recordações, permaneceram em silencio por uns minutos, logo se recompôs.

- Jacob? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Oi? – Disse jacob tomando um gole do seu refrigerante.

- Você ta apaixonado pela Leah? – Perguntou o pai, directo.

Jacob engasgou e teve um ataque de tosse, logo ficou todo vermelho confirmando as duvidas de Billy.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou jacob baixinho.

- Você falou o nome dela a noite toda. – Disse Billy a rir-se

Jacob ficou mais vermelho e sorriu como um bobo.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Leah Pov.**

Sabe aquele sorriso bobo que a gente fica quando pensa na pessoa que gosta? Quando a gente ta sozinho com Aquele sorriso bem simples e natural que fica na nossa cara quando visualizamos aquela pessoa, quando você vê alguém na rua que tem algo parecido e você fica na esperança que seja ele mas não é na realidade, mas continua sorrindo.  
"Tipo um _boné branco_, aquele boné que fica lindo nele, que monte de gente tem, mas só te deixa feliz quando vê ele usando. Aquela _maneira_ de andar. O _jeito_ que sorri, a _maneira_ que senta e _como_ fala." (N.A/ O.M.G/Eu to pirando)

Leah esta com esse sorriso agora, mas logo ele morre.

Porque? Porque o dono de tudo isso não é seu.

Leah se levanta e olha para a janela, o dia esta lindo, maravilhoso, o sol por incrível que pareça esta forte, lindo e belo.

A nossa vida pode ta na merda mas o sol continua lá, então Leah coloca um pequeno sorriso no rosto e se prepara para sair, afinal o mundo não vai parar só porque a gente não tem sorte nenhuma, em nada. (N.A/ Minha realidade, Aff)

Já arrumada Leah sai de casa e se dirige ao shopping que não fica a muitos quilómetros.

Logo começa a tocar ignorance dos paramore, celular de Leah.

- Alô? – Diz para o desconhecido.

- Leah é o jake! Onde você ta? – Diz jacob.

Leah grita por dentro e sorri por fora.

- To no shopping porque? – Pergunta na esperança.

- To indo ai ter com você. – Diz jacob e desliga.

Leah guarda o celular e da saltos no meio do shopping, logo um monte de gente passa olhando, ela para de saltar, se recompõe e vai para a entrada do shopping, Alguns minutos depois Jacob chega de moto, lindo como sempre com o seu sorriso "Eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes".

**Jacob Pov. **

Desceu da moto determinado, é _agora ou nunca_.

Foi directamente para a Morena que estava com um pequeno sorriso no canto do lábio e a agarrou na cintura lhe dando de seguida um longo beijo, romântico e apaixonado.

Graças a essa coisa que nos temos que fazer, tipo respirar, eles se separaram, ofegantes e sorridentes.

Jacob Abriu o maior sorriso que tinha, Leah de seguida fez o mesmo, jacob a abraçou e foi correspondido e logo disse. – Leah, Eu te amo.

E foi **nesse** dia que começaram a namorar e **a partir** desse dia foram felizes, digamos, _para sempre_.

**_FIM_**

* * *

_Nossa, oi gente maravilhosa._

_Sim esse é o fim........._

_Espero que tenha gostado e me deixado review, hein!_

_Hehe XD_

_Bjnhos SrªBlack_


End file.
